Moondrop Meadows
by Crazy' Artist Chick
Summary: Lily a young girl finds herself on the road to adventure aka farm life. See how she transforms an abandoned island into a lively town. NOTE: The town is NOT the Sun Shine Island or the Island of Happiness. Original Characters.


Okay, so I am trying to write an actually multi-chapter story. This would be my first. This story is going to be an original adventure with my own character Lily, and even though it is like this I hope that I will still have people read it. I do NOT own any characters besides Lily, Emma and Lily's younger sister, any character that seems familiar from any of the games doesn't belong to me. The story first takes place in Waffle town.

* * *

Chapter One

To be Young…

The time between birth and adulthood is too short and is often missed in the rush of growing up. The time slips away without us even realizing it. People come and go all the time, for a day, a year and maybe forever. There are some people who come into our lives for a reason; they change us for better and for worse. I am a child of this world, I'm in between, too young to be on my own but old enough to care about the people around me. Today I'm here but what about tomorrow? Will I have moved on to a new place with new people? There are always choices to be made; those choices will change who we are and what we will be.

There is no way to know what is going to happen next, time is ever lasting and ever changing. A single choice that we make will lead us down a path that will create who we are.

~o~0~o~

I was on my way towards my friend Matt's house, we have been friends for the longest time and we share the same birthday, which happened to be today. Today Matt and I were going to play in the meadow behind his Grandparents' house. We usually play back there, and there is a huge meadow and a beautiful tree. And sometimes if we wait long enough the Harvest Spirits come and play with us too.

As I neared his house I took out the present that my family and I got for him. It wasn't anything too grand; my dad is a carpenter, and he taught me how to whittle.

I stood in front of his house and knocked on their door, I heard the sound of someone falling and small feet one the wood floors. The door opened up and standing there was Matt's little sister Emma. Emma is about a head shorted then me so when she looks up at me or anyone she seems more innocent then she normally is. Not even taking a step into the house Emma had tackled me into one of her vice grip hugs.

"Hey there Emmy, is your brother home?" I asked after she let go of me. She smiled at me and took my hand. She lead me to the back of their house were the bedrooms were and she stopped in front of Matt's room. She knocked twice before running away giggling.

A sound of shuffling feet, the jiggle of the door knob and the door creaking open could be heard. Matt held back a yawn as he looked at me and realized that he over slept.

"Lily, I'll be out in a minute." He said as he shut the door. I decided to let him be for right now and walked towards their kitchen where Matt's mom Renee was cooking breakfast. She turned and smiled at me as I sat down at the table.

"How's your day going Lily? Are you having a good Birthday?" Renee asked, she made a plate of pancakes and strawberries and placed it in front of me.

"You didn't have to make me a plate." I said but she gave me a look that any mother would give a child, I didn't fight her and took a bit of the delicious pancakes. "Well it's been pretty good so far, be better if Matt would hurry up, we got a big day today."

Renee nodded in an understanding way. She was always like that; she was kind and could understand people. A moment later Matt came out from his room, his stomach rumbled as he sat down at the table. We ate in silence for a good moment or two until the front door opened and Toby walked in.

"Hey there," Toby wasn't one to talk too much; he was Renee's husband and Matt's father. Toby had taught Matt and me all we know about fishing. He was really good besides the fact that he is lazy.

Matt got up and gave his father a hug. After breakfast we thanked Matt's mom and went to the meadow behind Brownie Ranch. There I gave Matt a toy wooden ship.

"Lily. I love it." He said giving me a hug after running his fingers over the smooth wood of the small ship.

After playing for a little while Matt took out a small box, he handed it to me and inside was a silver necklace with a cow charm.

"Matt it's perfect!"

~o~0~o~

The day was slowly coming to an end, I was at home celebrating my birthday with my family. My mom, Angela, made a big chocolate cake, there were twelve candles on top.

The family sang happy birthday and wished me a happy twelfth birthday as I blew out the candles.

* * *

So this was the end of chapter one, it was more like an intro to the character, the next chapter is going to start off her adventure. Please review, whether it be a good review or telling me how horrible it is. Also in the next chapter I will be asking for character ideas and you all will see why once the second chapter is up. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, I can't say when for sure but most likely in the next week.


End file.
